


Do you like it well done, cause I do it well

by findyourwayhome



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourwayhome/pseuds/findyourwayhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday (phone)sex for birthday boys. (Really. It's just pwp.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you like it well done, cause I do it well

Sehun is pleased because he’s got the big TV in the living room to himself for once. A few of the other K boys went out for supper, and Jongin’s in his room playing a computer game or something while EXO-M have their own practice tonight.  
  
He sticks in the DVD he’s been meaning to watch for a while now, and the opening scene’s just started when his phone suddenly blares out TVXQ’s  _Purple Line_  – it’s Lu Han’s assigned ring tone. Absently, he swipes to answer and puts the phone to his ear, other ear trained on the dialogue.  
  
It probably contributes to why he is taken completely unawares when Lu Han’s voice on the other end comes through loud and clear, and says without any preamble, “Sehunnie, wanna stick my fingers in you and open you up real good.”  
  
Sehun chokes, sputters and manages to squeeze out, “I’m sorry, excuse me?”  
  
“I said,” Lu Han repeats patiently, “I wanna stick my fingers in you. Gonna slick them up and slip in one, and then two, and then work you up to three until you’ve opened up nice and good around my fingers.”  
  
Sehun can feel his face burning and without thinking, he hits end, turns it to silent and hurriedly drops the phone.  
  
He looks at his screen and Miranda Kerr looks back up at him.  
  
Earlier that day, Lu Han had texted to say he had a little something special planned for his birthday, and Sehun has a sinking feeling that this is it.  
  
He jumps in his seat when his phone vibrates. It’s Lu Han again. Sehun ends the call immediately.  
  
Barely half a minute later, his phone vibrates again, its display screen obnoxiously bright in the dim living room.  
  
It’s not that Sehun isn’t....  _excited_  by this. It’s just that the last thing Sehun wants to do is be in a room alone with Lu Han’s soothing, low voice giving dirty suggestions over the phone when the others could come home any minute. He’s had enough embarrassing incidents in the dorm, thank you very much.  
  
Resolutely, he turns off the vibration and sits on his phone.  
  
FIfteen minutes later, not a word of the movie has sunk into his brain, and he’s not sure why there are explosions going off on the TV screen. His fingers are itching to check his phone, and after five more minutes of drumming his fingers on the sofa arm, he finally pulls it out from under his thigh – 13 missed calls and four KakaoTalk messages (including one photo), all from Lu Han.  
  
 _“Sehunnie, answer your phone!_ (◕︿◕✿) _”_  
  
 _“Don’t you want your special something from gege._  ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* \\(◕ω◕✿)/ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧.  _I wanna talk to you.”_  
  
 _“C’monnnnn, pick up your phone. Why are you ignoring me~?_  ｡･ﾟﾟ･(>д<)･ﾟﾟ･｡  _Guess what hyung’s doing right now?”_  
  
In a corner of his mind, Sehun does wonder why Lu Han isn’t practising like he should be, then he makes the mistake of clicking on the photo. The photo preview isn’t very clear- it’s a bit dark, and it just looks like a lot of bright blue cloth.  
  
Blown up, Sehun immediately recognises it as his electric blue Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Lu Han borrowed them a month ago and never returned them. It’s his Calvin Klein underwear, but they’re currently on a person that is most certainly not him, and it’s containing a very obvious hard-on that is not his.  
  
As he gawps at the photo, another message comes in,  _“I know you’re looking~_  ヽ(❁´∀｀❁)ノ  _/shyshy”_  
  
Then Lu Han sends a video. Sehun almost forgets to breathe as it downloads into his phone. It’s just 5 seconds of his right hand dipped into the waistband of his briefs and Sehun can barely make out the outline of Lu Han’s fingers wrapped around his cock stroking slowly up and down, but his entire throat goes dry and Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever jumped off the sofa faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
He’s already dialling Lu Han’s number as he closes the door of their room behind him and locks it. He figures Kyungsoo can go busy himself with Jongin even if he gets back anytime soon.  
  
Lu Han answers on the first ring and his pout is evident even over the phone.  
  
“What took you so long! You interrupted me filming another video.”  
  
Sehun is kind of awkward and he’s speechless but it doesn’t matter, because Lu Han just carries on. “So, tell me what you’re wearing.”  
  
“Uh, um.” Sehun looks down at his sloppy home outfit and feels a little self conscious.  
  
“Just some sweatpants. You know the black ones I have with the red trim? And a grey singlet.”  
  
“Ooh, sexy. I like that it’s easy to take off. What about underwear?”  
  
Sehun slides a finger into his waistband and pulls outwards to check. "American Eagle? Grey with blue polkadots.”  
  
“Mmmm, I’d love to get my mouth on that. Leave wet kisses until you’re hard and aching in your underwear.”  
  
Lu Han’s voice purring over the phone is already enough to make him hard and aching, but Sehun doesn’t say so.  
  
“And then I’ll slowly pull your boxers down, just halfway, so I can see just the head of your dick, and I’ll suck you off slowly. You like that?”  
  
Sehun can’t think straight; he’s got one hand clamping his phone to his ear, and the other down his pants, fingers circled loosely around himself as he tugs on his cock to relieve the ache.  
  
“Sehun ah, why are you so quiet? Tell me where you are right now.”  
  
“Um, I’m in our room.”  
  
“Okay. Take off your clothes and get on my bed.”  
  
Sehun withdraws his hand so he can quickly shuck his clothes and scramble onto the bed before Lu Han can change his mind. It’s not often that he gets allowed to do anything on Lu Han’s bed – they almost always fuck on Sehun’s.  
  
He shouldn’t have worried – obviously being the birthday boy has some perks – because Lu Han next says, “Good. Now get yourself comfortable.”  
  
Sehun leans back against the pillows as he spreads his legs, both feet flat against the duvet. His hand automatically drifts back to stroke his cock.  
  
“I can imagine you right now, naked on my bed, pink hair all mussed up, just for me. Just— just, Sehun ah, touch yourself and pretend that it’s me.”  
  
Sehun’s got a firmer grip on himself now, and he tries to curl his fingers the way he remembers Lu Han does whenever they’re together. He’s quiet as he closes his eyes to picture Lu Han between his legs.  
  
“Sehun— talk please. I need to hear you. I’m imagining you kissing me and I’m leaving little kisses down your chest. You’re such a tease. Your hands are on my hips. They keep dancing along them, won’t touch me where I want you to.”  
  
Sehun’s never done this before and the words don’t come easily even if he knows what he wants.  
  
“Hyung, your mouth...”  
  
“Uh huh. What about my mouth?”  
  
“It’s on me. So warm, so tight. Your pink lips stretched around my dick. Fuck, your tongue pressed flat against it as you go down.”  
  
“Mhmm, that’s right. You know that thing I like to do with my tongue? I’m curling my tongue against the tip of your cock. How does it feel? Tell me, keep going, Sehun ah.”  
  
“You feel so good. You’re so good at this. I love it when you’ve got your lips wrapped around my cock and you’re looking up at me with your big eyes. I can see you, staring straight at me as you take all of me in. I can’t—”  
  
Sehun is babbling now and he feels like he could come just from Lu Han’s voice in his ear alone.  
  
It’s almost as if Lu Han can read his mind because he says, “Slow down, Sehun. I want you to take your hands off yourself. Open the drawer where we keep the lube. I’ve got a little surprise for you.”  
  
The excitement in Lu Han’s voice is palpable, and Sehun jumps to open the drawer.  
  
Sehun knows Lu Han can hear the exact moment he finds the surprise because his breath catches audibly.  
  
“Happy birthday, Sehunnie! Your birthday surprise is that you get to fuck me with that!”  
  
Sehun is speechless as he stares at the translucent pink dildo that he pulls out along with a new tube of lube. In spite of the situation, Sehun smiles to himself because Lu Han’s enthusiasm sounds exactly the same as when he’s stolen a packet of Want Want Senbei from Zitao for Sehun and the juxtaposition is amusing.  
  
The moment only lasts for a second, because as Sehun takes in the sight of the dildo – slightly curved, and long and thick – the image of Lu Han splayed on all fours in front of him as he drives the thick pink dildo into him pops into Sehun’s mind and does all kinds of things to his heart rate. They’ve never played with toys and Sehun just regrets that Lu Han himself is not here.  
  
“Lu Han, I— I don’t know what to say. This is perfect. I can picture you on your knees as I tease you with it, all eager for me.”  
  
Sehun can get used to this, get used to hearing Lu Han breathing hard over the phone and knowing that it’s all because of him. He’s about to continue but Lu Han takes charge again.  
  
“Not before I get to fuck you, Sehun ah. I know how you like to be stretched and full, how you like to have me buried deep inside you.”  
  
 _Fuck,_  Sehun thinks – he can almost feel Lu Han inside him, his hot breath on his neck as Lu Han moves on top of him.  
  
He finds himself whispering, “Yes, hyung, I want you in me. Can’t wait to have you sink inside—”  
  
“Good, because I’m slicking up my fingers with lube. I’ve got you on your back, you’re holding your legs up for me and I’m tracing a finger down your thigh. I’ve got one finger inside you now. Can you feel me, Sehun?”  
  
Sehun doesn’t know how it happens, but he ends up in the position Lu Han just described, the dildo left beside the pillow, forgotten. He lubes his own fingers up while clamping the phone between his ear and shoulder, before sliding in a finger into himself all the way up to his knuckle. Sehun continues to thrust one finger in and out, slow and measured, as he shifts to grab the phone again with his free hand.  
  
He’s not sure how long it carries on for, but Lu Han’s voice interrupts him. “Sehun ah, I’m going to pull out—”  
  
Sehun whimpers, but Lu Han is quick to shush him.  
  
“Shhhh, no, it’s okay, you’re going to take over by yourself now. Two fingers inside of you, baby. Stretching yourself open for me”  
  
Sehun twists his hand to get a better angle to slide in another finger, scissoring the two. He badly wants to drop the phone so he can stroke his cock at the same time but he needs to hear Lu Han just as badly.  
  
Lu Han continues while he is distracted, “—my fingers are all sticky from you. I’m slipping two fingers into myself now. We’re going to feel good together, okay?”  
  
There’s nothing but harsh breathing over the line for a while, until Sehun gasps, “Hyung, please, I need more.”  
  
“Do you need more, Sehunnie? Tell me what you’re going to do about that.”  
  
“I’m— I’ve got— I’ve added another finger, hyung. I’m grinding down on my fingers, hard, imagining it’s you in me.”  
  
“That’s good. That’s a good boy. What’s inside you right now?”  
  
Sehun doesn’t answer immediately, so Lu Han prompts him again, “C’mon, tell me what’s inside you right now?”  
  
He’s three fingers in and completely high on pleasure, but Sehun manages to choke out, “You— your thick cock.”  
  
“That’s right,” Lu Han praises him. “That’s my thick cock inside you. Moan for me, Sehun ah.”  
  
Sehun complies, and Lu Han murmurs words of encouragement in response. Sehun continues to pump three fingers in as deep as he can, trying to reach for that correct spot, but he can’t, and he’s so hard it hurts.  
  
The line’s gone quiet again, but Sehun can hear Lu Han panting, trying to keep himself as silent as possible and somehow that turns him on even more.  
  
“Lu Han, I wanna hear you, don’t keep it to yourself.”  
  
“Sehun— Sehunnie. Your long, slim fingers are fucking into me, stretching me open. It feels so good—”  
  
Sehun can’t take it – Lu Han sounds so debauched it’s pushing him close to completion. “Hyung, I can’t, please— just let me—”  
  
Lu Han’s voice suddenly comes sharp over the phone, “No! Stop. Take out your fingers and stop touching yourself.”  
  
Sehun actually  _mewls_  but obeys anyway. He trusts Lu Han, but he’s empty, so empty and as he lies on the bed, clenching around nothing, he hears the click of the lock.  
  
He panics and scrambles to his knees but it’s too late. The door swings open, only it’s not Kyungsoo standing there in shock, but Lu Han.  
  
It’s Lu Han who’s just closed the door and locked it again as he stands in front of it, not wearing anything but a familiar pair of blue boxers hastily pulled over a very familiar erection.  
  
Sehun is understandably confused, but he doesn’t really have time to think about it because Lu Han is striding across the room, hands pulling at his underwear so he’s completely naked once again as he pushes Sehun down, back against the pillows so his phone falls to the floor.  
  
Sehun reaches to tangle his hands in Lu Han’s pink hair, rutting up to get some friction as he rubs his cock against Lu Han’s, pulling Lu Han down for a hard kiss.  
  
It’s sloppy, and there’s a lot of tongue, but Sehun doesn’t care; they’ve been teasing each other for so long over the phone, now he just wants Lu Han inside him.  
  
He slides his hands down Lu Han’s neck and over his back, finally cupping Lu Han’s asscheeks to pull down on them emphatically as he thrusts up at the same time. Lu Han doesn’t take long to get the message.  
  
Propping himself up on his hands, he leaves one last kiss on Sehun’s nose before he sits up and reaches for the lube. Adjusting his position so his cock is aligned with Sehun’s entrance, Lu Han pushes in slowly, and groans. There’s no resistance, but it’s still so tight, so hot, and Sehun moans in relief as Lu Han fills him up.  
  
Lu Han has himself seated fully inside Sehun, balls flush against his ass, when he reaches for something beside Sehun’s head. It’s only then that Sehun realises he’s completely forgotten about his present. He watches, wide-eyed, as Lu Han flicks open the lube bottle and drizzles some over the dildo, coating it well before he pushes it into Sehun’s hand.  
  
“I always keep my promises, remember?” Lu Han says.  
  
Lu Han shifts so Sehun can reach forward to slide the pink dildo into him, stiffening and gasping into Sehun’s neck when the cold tip touches him. Lu Han has also prepped himself well, and the dildo slides in easily.  
  
Lu Han takes his cue to start moving inside Sehun, and they create a steady rhythm together, Sehun pulling out as Lu Han pushes in, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses all over Sehun’s collarbones.  
  
Before long, one of them falls over the edge, and Lu Han comes first, spilling deep inside Sehun. He spends a few moments riding out his orgasm, and then bats Sehun’s hand away and pulls out, reaching behind to also draw the dildo out of himself.  
  
Lu Han winks at him and Sehun watches as he slips a finger back inside him, scooping out some of his come. He spreads it over the dildo and pushes it into Sehun, leaning forward to wrap his other hand around Sehun’s cock.  
  
It really doesn’t take much more for Sehun to finish. He comes hard onto his stomach, and Lu Han smiles fondly as he strokes the aftershocks of his orgasm out of him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun dozes off in a comfortable haze, but Lu Han gets off the bed and reaches for the box of tissues, cleaning himself off and then tucking himself back into his underwear.  
  
Sehun's dimly aware of Lu Han pottering around the room, picking up his clothes and putting them into a pile at the door. When he next opens his eyes, Lu Han has dressed and he’s mopping up the mess on Sehun’s tummy and then helping him into his boxers.  
  
Sehun smiles a cat-ate-the-canary grin – he likes it when he gets spoilt by Lu Han like this. He reaches for Lu Han to give him a thank you kiss but Lu Han dances out of his reach.  
  
“Quickly, get dressed. I picked out some clothes for you. The others will be here any moment.”  
  
Sehun wants to ask,  _who, what, why?_  but a loud banging on the door interrupts him.  
  
Chanyeol’s voice, deep and loud, carries through the door. “You two done in there yet? Hurry up, it’s already midnight! We want to cake the maknae!”  
  
Sehun stares at Lu Han in horror.  
  
Lu Han's smile is very sweet. Sehun wants to cake it off him.  
  
“Sorry,” Lu Han says. “I sacrificed your face in return for borrowing Yixing’s room for that stunt earlier.”  
  
There’s more banging on the door, and Chanyeol shouts, “We’ll be waiting in the kitchen. Oh. And Junmyeon says to make sure you wash your hands first!”  
  
Sehun can hear Baekhyun’s shrill barks of laughter and Zitao's howl of glee in response. He just buries his face in his hands. He can’t believe Lu Han involved the rest of the group in this and that they all know what's been going on in the room.  
  
Lu Han ruffles Sehun’s hair. “Chin up, maknae. I’ll let you play with your present again tomorrow, okay? Happy birthday!”  
  
Sehun visibly brightens at that, and drags himself up to pull on some pants.

**Author's Note:**

> For Vivi~ happy birthday darling! Thank you for giving me visual examples of how Sehun can fuck Lu Han while Lu Han fucks him. n____n Thanks as always to Y for helping with this! ♥ And of course, barely made it in time for end April, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY SELU BABIES!! (also congrats Lu Han, you get to top!!!)


End file.
